


Through The Rift

by Clockworkmorningglory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkmorningglory/pseuds/Clockworkmorningglory
Summary: This fanfic picks up where season 12 left off. What happens when Jack brings Sam and Dean some help from the Rift? How will they all cope with the big bad that decides that one apocalypse isn't enough.





	Through The Rift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic so I own nothing of Supernatural but I do own this story and its Characters. Please leave a comment and let me know if you want me to continue.

Chapter 1: What have you gotten us into this time.  


 

The atmosphere around the old farm house was tense. Sam could hear Deans cries over their fallen brother as he stared at the Nephilim before him. Its golden eyes felt like they were piercing his soul, a child like smile on its lips. Apparently Nephilim came out full grown.

“Where’s my dad?” A husky voice echoed through the room. Startled, Sam took a step back, his hazel eyes going wide.

“Uh….Lu..Lucifer is um….” He started but the being crouched on the floor interrupted him.

“No! Not HIM, my Dad Castiel. Where is my dad?”  
Grief and empathy crossed face.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer killed him. My brother Dean is with him now.” The young nephilim frantically got up and moved towards the tall man before him

“Take me to him! Take me to him NOW!” his voice shook the room causing Sam's face to blanch. Taking another step back Sam’s hand automatically reached for the gun tucked at his back. “You won’t need that Sam, Please take me to my dad.”

“Yeah, um sure.” Sam glanced nervously around, looking for something to wrap around the nude young man before him. His eyes glancing over Kelly’s still form before they landed on a fuzzy robe that was laid over the foot of the bed. With a sigh he picked it up and handed it to him.“Here, um… whats your name?”

Sighing the nephilim took the robe, his gaze wondering over the body of his birth mother. “She called me Jack. Kelly was a good woman, her death will not be in vein. Now please take me to my Dad.”  
   
Outside, Dean was a mess. Kneeling on the ground by the body of his best friend, tears of anger, remorse and desperation ran down his face. His voice gone horse from pleading with Chuck to bring Cas back. For Chuck to open the rift and bring Mary back home to he and Sam.

So engrossed in his pleas, Dean didn’t notice the young man that came and knelt beside him. Jack placed a calming hand on Deans shoulder startling the hunter.

“Who the HELL are you? Sam!? SAM!?” Dean stumbled back and got to his feet almost running into Sam.Grabbing ahold of his brother, Sam spun him to face him.

"Dean! Dean, it’s okay, this is Jack. Kelly’s baby.“

“BABY!?! DUDE this is a full grown man with a freakin’ five o'clock shadow. NOT A BABY!” Reaching down Dean grabbed his gun from the ground, keeping it down at his side and ready incase this thing in front of him made a wrong move.

“Yeah, I know, but apparently Nephilim come out fully grown,” whispered Sam.

“Actually I’m an adult in this realm because my Grace from the other realm joined with my Grace from here. It made me the same age here that I was in the other realm.”

Sam and Dean looked in awe and a little perplexed as the young man spoke. Shaking his head Jack bent down and placed a hand on Castiels chest. Leaning down the two hunters could barely make out the words that he whispered to their fallen comrade.

“Wake up Dad. This world needs you. Your brothers need you. Your Family needs you.” A soft glow pulsed from his hand and into Cas, knitting back bone, skin, and pulling his Grace back from the ether.

 

With a groan Cas sat up, looking first at the Winchesters then with confusion at Jack. “What is going on?” Castiel asked his head tilting to the side in puzzlement.

“Hey Dad welcome back! I will explain everything later, I promise. Right now I have something to do if we’re all to survive the things to come.” Jack stood up and backed away from Castiel and the Winchesters.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, the three men behind him watched on in dazed horror as a bright golden light radiated from his chest and slowly encompassed the Nephilim. His large wings highlighted against the night sky the end of each feather glittering with a bright blue glow.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Dean wheezed out. Raising his gun towards the creature in front of him. Cas caught his movement from the corner of his eye and placed his hand over the gun.

“Wait.”

“Cas, man I’m glad you’re back but I’m not about to stand by and let him do whatever. He could be getting ready to detonate like a nuke for all we know.

“Yes, Dean, but for all we know he’s not. I trust him. Please… Trust me.” Cas implored. The illumination around Jack was brilliant, with a look towards his father he nodded in thanks.

“Shield your eyes!” He called to them then started to chant in Enochian. The bright gold of his Grace burned bright like the sun, then went out like a candle. Inky blackness surrounded them as the earth below them started to shake and tremble.

Light started seeping in around them, as Cas and the Winchesters took in their surroundings. A movement from behind Jack caught their eye. Dean raised his gun in ready defense.

Jack turned around a small smile playing on his lips. There before them stood two figures, both small and kind of fragile in stature, illuminated in the on coming light.

“Well Honey-Bee I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.” A soft voice echoed in the still predawn.

"Mom!" Jack said excitedly. "I wasn't sure it would work but it did and now you and Honey are here!"

Stepping into the light the boys could see a woman that defiantly WAS NOT Kelly, but who Jack was calling Mom. Beside her stood a little girl who couldn't have been any older then 10.

"Okay, someone better explain what the HELL is going on and who the hell is this?" Dean fumed.

Cocking a hip, and a playful smile on her lips the woman looked towards Jack. "Boy what have you gotten us into now? To answer your question Mister, I'm Blyth Campbell, this idjits mom, and this is Honora my daughter, his sister. We'd appreciate it if you would put the gun away green eyes."

Dean lowered his gun and looked at the woman in confusion. The woman, Blyth, was short no taller then 5 foot 3, her long light brown hair was up in a ponytail and her hazel eyes shown with mirth and curiousness.

"Campbell? Like Samuel and Mary Campbell?" Sam asked looking at the woman before them. A grin broke a crossed her face, vaguely reminding him of someone.

"Sam, Dean I believe that we should be leaving this place, the power surge is bound to have drawn attention." Castiel interrupted, drawing Blyth's attention. Her eyes widened and her face drained of color.

Pulling her daughter closer to her, Blyth looked from Castiel to Jack. Honora looked from her mother to her brother then with a smile of pure childish joy broke away from Blyth and ran to Castiel wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Cas looked down at the child holding tightly to him, placing a hand on her shoulder his head tilted in slight befuddlement. The little girl leaned back and looked at him with familiar blue eyes.

"Daddy! Jack said that he would fix things, that we would go somewhere where we could kick bad guy butt and be a family again!"

"Jack, I expect a very detailed explanation once we take Cas's advice and find a place with less of a power surge." Blyth said, wiping her face of all emotion. " Do you boys have transport around here other then that pick up because I don't know you enough to trust you with Honora in the front and its too cold for her to ride in back."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other and nodded. "Yeah our car's on the other side of the house. Cas if you want to keep your truck Sam and little Lu-lu can ride with you, while the kid and her mom ride with me and we will meet up at the bunker." Dean stated and started walking towards the car.

"Hey, Asshat!" Blyth growled at Dean. Dean turned back to look at her, the anger on her face making his, Sam and Cas's eyes widen while Jack sniggered. "His NAME is Jack, he is NOT named after that crazy ass angel."

"Lady, I don't care if you do say you're it's mother, that THING here just killed a good woman by being born. As far as I'm concerned IT should be dead instead of Kelly." Dean retorted.

"Don't you Dare talk about my son that way. Kelly knew what was going to happen to her. If she was anything like the Kelly I knew, she CHOSE to bring Jack into this world. And I AM his MOTHER, I promised Kelly on her death bed that I would raise him as my own. I don't care if it was promised in the other realm it was meant for all versions, no matter where I'm at." Blyth said, getting right up in Dean's face.

"Hey! Hey guys, c'mon, lets not do this right now, we can get this ironed out at the bunker." Sam spoke quietly stepping in between Blyth and Dean. Blyth raised her hands in surrender then walked over to where Jack and Cas now stood.

"Fine, you're right we can talk about this later. Jack, be good for your father and the tall guy, I'd hate to have to ground you when I just got you back." Wrapping her arms around Jack she gave him a hard hug.

The ride back to the bunker was quiet. Dean tightened his hands on the steering wheel and looked in the rear view mirror at the little girl in the back seat. She was curled up, wrapped up in Cas's trench coat. It had taken a few minutes to wrestle her away from the angel. She had finally agreed to turn him loose when Jack had suggested Cas let her use his coat as a blanket.

Cas had had a look on his face that Dean had never seen on his friend before. It was a soft indulgent smile, which had caused the little girl to giggle and give Cas a loud kiss on the cheek. With a soft 'I love you Daddy' they were off.

Dean glanced over at the woman, Blyth, and cleared his throat. "Why does the kid call Cas Dad?"

With a sigh, Blyth looked over at Dean. "Because he is, and that's all I'm going to say until we're all in the same space again. I really don't want to have to explain this more then once."

"Fair enough, she's how old 10? Cas was an angel then so wouldn't she be a nephilim too?"

"What year is it here?" Blyth asked her eyes boring into Dean causing him to feel as if he were in trouble.

"It's..uh..2017, why?"

Blyth gave a laugh, "Leave it to Jack to bring us to the past. It was 2021 where we're from, and yes Honora is ten. God that boy acts more like his Uncle Gabe every day."

Dean's brows rose in surprise, "Uncle Gabe? As in the Archangel Gabriel, Loki, Trickster, and general douche bag? THAT Gabe?"  
Blyth started laughing, a full bodied sound that filled the car and inadvertently caused Dean to smile. 

"Yeah, yeah that's the Gabe that I'm talking about. Ever since Jack was born he's been stuck to us like a shadow. Most times when I go on recons he watched Honey for me." Turning her head she looked back at the sleeping child a small smile turned up the corners of her mouth.

"After we lost Cas, he's been my rock. I mean, yeah, he can be a real asshat but I don't think we would have made it through this last year."


End file.
